


Please Don't Take My Love Away

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Series: 31 days of hauntedseptiween! (2016) [18]
Category: Markiplier-fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: “Baby where are you?  Scream for me!! Baby?? Where are you?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This for day 18 of haunted septiween! And this is part two of Picking At Scars Turns Them Into Fresh wounds. Or what ever it's called, xD. Let me know what you think!:D

**** Mark slowly crept through the open door of his house. He had left a few hours earlier to go get more animal parts and had left Jack at home. He thought about asking Jack to come with him, and he was sure he would have, since he’d been taking a bit more interest in Mark’s work after they talked on the balcony. But he was worried someone might see him and would be scared of Jack. So he left Jack home alone and once it got to be dusk, he came back . As he got closer to the house, he could see the front door was wide open. The lock was broken and the wood in the door was cracked. Someone broke into his house and he was terrified. Not for himself but for Jack.

“Jack?” He called, walking around the small living room.

“Jack, where are you?” He called again, his voice rising in panic.

He quickly walked through the rest of the house, sparing a glance at his workroom before heading upstairs. He looked around his room, Jack’s, the balcony, but found no trace of Jack. He ran his hands through his hair as he climbed down the last step and entered his work room. He began to pace around as he felt fear clawing its way through his veins.

“Where are you Jack…” He muttered, tears pricking at the back of his eyes.

As he was pacing around his workroom, he heard a loud bang coming from the back of his house. His head snapped towards the noise and before he even knew it, his feet were moving towards the sound. He mentally hit himself for forgetting to check the kitchen. 

“Jack? Is that you?” He called out, hoping it was him and that he wasn’t missing and possibly hurt. He was hoping that one thing he truly loved and cherished wasn’t gone.

He quickly made it to the back of his house where his back door was. As he got closer, he noticed dark red spots splattered around the small kitchen floor and out the door. His hand flew up to his mouth as bile rose in the back of his throat. He rushed passed the spots and through the door, pausing as his feet met tall grass. His eyes scanned the forest that was in front of him and frowned. He couldn’t see a damn thing past the first few trees. 

“Jack!” He yelled and instead of the silence he was expecting, he heard a scream. Not even caring about his own safety, he darted towards the sound.  _ I have to find him.  _

“Mark, help me! Please!” He heard Jack call back. 

He ran into the the trees, his heart hammering in his chest. “Jack? Where are you?!” He yelled and what answered him was another scream.

He ran towards the sound, begging to whatever higher power existed that it wasn’t too late. He begged that Jack would be okay. 

_ Please don’t take my love away. He doesn’t even know I love him. _ Mark thought, a thousand regrets surfacing at once.  _ I never should have left him alone. I should have told him how I felt, that love him. I should- _

His train of thought was cut off by another scream. 

“Jack?!” He picked up his pace, running faster towards the noise. 

He kept running until he couldn’t breath, he chest burning as his legs nearly gave out on him. His leg caught on something and before he knew it, he was lying face down in the dirt. Pain radiated from all over his body as sobs began to rack his body. 

As tears ran down his face, he sat up. “Baby where are you? Scream for me!! Baby?? Where are you?”

His plea was met with silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, does it help that there's a part three?  
> Anyways, if you want to, you can check out my Tumblr @Assbutt-Of-The-Readers for shit posts, YouTubers, and some Septiplier!  
> I hope you enjoyed the story! Please tell me what you thought in the comments down below. I'll see you all in the next story! Bye-bye!:D


End file.
